Radar systems are commonly used to detect targets (e.g., objects, geographic features, or other types of targets) in proximity to watercraft, aircraft, vehicles, or fixed locations. Conventional radar systems typically employ magnetrons to generate radar signals. Unfortunately, magnetrons and their related microwave hardware architecture are often expensive, physically cumbersome, and require large power supplies to operate. As a result, magnetron-based radar systems may not be well suited for use in compact or portable radar systems.
Certain radar systems employ rotary joints with one or more waveguides provided therein to direct signals between a rotating radar antenna and other components. However, such rotary joints are often complicated to design, build, and manufacture. As a result, these components can significantly increase the cost of their associated radar systems. In addition, conventional rotary joints may exhibit rotational noise that is unintentionally detected by the radar system.
Many existing radar systems use signaling schemes that generally benefit short range or long range target detection, to the detriment of the other. For example, pulsed radar signaling schemes may provide desirable target detection at long ranges. However, the transmitted pulsed radar signal may obscure the detection of short range return signals. Such problems are not preferred, but are often tolerated in pulsed radar signaling schemes because other long range detection techniques generally have higher power requirements and may require highly specified components. Conversely, Frequency Modulated Continuous Wave (FMCW) signaling schemes may provide desirable short range target detection, but may not be as effective at providing long range target detection.
Various radar systems may be implemented with Mini Automatic Radar Plotting Aid (MARPA) features in which detected targets may be selected for tracking. However, existing MARPA implementations are often hampered by inaccurate target identification. In particular, such implementations may incorrectly identify sea clutter as trackable targets and thus may reduce the accuracy of associated radar systems.